Resztki
by CocoBjork
Summary: Ludzie, którzy przeżyli wojnę z Amanto, nie mają łatwego życia. Stracili wszystko, co kochali. Gin, obwiniając się o śmierć własnych przyjaciół, napotyka na swojej drodze osobę, której nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. A przynajmniej nie w tym życiu. Shonen-ai. Nieco OOC. Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu wojny.


**Zarówno postacie jak i Gintama nie należą do mnie.**

**Lekki paring KatsuraxGintoki (trzeba chcieć to zobaczyć).**

**Gin jest tu trochę - sporo? - OOC, ale nie potrafiłam ująć tego inaczej. Akcja dzieje się kilka miesięcy po spaleniu szkoły Gina, Zury, Shina i Sakamoto oraz śmierci ich Mistrza.**

**Gin jest tu przedstawiony jako załamany po wojnie mężczyzna, który stracił wszystko co kochał, więc zachowuje się inaczej niż w kanonie.**

**Miłego czytania! :)**

Ciemne chmury zawisły nad dzielnicą Kabuki miasta Edo. Wyjaśniając tę kwestię, to nie tak, że zdarzało się to pierwszy raz. Nie. Ciemne, burzowe chmury bardzo lubiły Edo i wisiały nad nim częściej niż powinny. Teraz miało to miejsce po raz kolejny. Na samym skraju miasteczka, w opuszczonej ruderze chylącej się ku upadkowi pod ciężarem wielu lat, siedział mężczyzna. Nie był on jednak zwyczajnym człowiekiem lub jednym z przechodniów spotykanych w drodze do pracy. Jego oczy przedstawiały historię. Historię życia wypełnionego krwią, śmiercią i wojną. W normalnych okolicznościach, w tym momencie przedstawiona zostałaby jego opowieść. Niestety nie zawsze wszystko musi być normalne, a wspomniany mężczyzna zdecydowanie takowej cechy nie posiadał. Błyskawica gwałtownie przecięła niebo, oświetlając zatęchły pokój.

Krótkie skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi przerwało ponurą ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. W wąskie pasmo światła wpadającego przez okno wsunęła się drobna, ciemna postać.

- Przeziębisz się, jeśli dalej będziesz przesiadywał w tym miejscu, idioto.

Odpowiedziało jej przenikliwe spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

- Potrafię o siebie zadbać, Otose-san. Nie ma powodu do obaw – odpowiedział beznamiętnie srebrnowłosy.

Stara gospodyni wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie wskazujące na rozdrażnienie zaistniałą sytuacją. Mimo to, ukradkiem zbadała stan fizyczny siedzącego przed nią mężczyzny. Po chwili z ulgą stwierdziła, że wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Żadnych widocznych ran lub zadrapań, żadnych oznak bólu. Dokładnie to, czego się spodziewała. Sakata Gintoki. Tak brzmiało imię tego srebrzystego ewenementu, który przybłąkał się do jej życia kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Spodziewała się znajomego nagrobka, a znalazła tajemniczego samuraja. Nieszczęśliwego przegrańca. Człowieka, który stracił wszystko i w drodze do uzdrowienia, zgubił samego siebie. Cmentarze potrafią być zaiste zaskakującymi miejscami, Otose temu świadkiem.

- Gdybyś potrafił, nie szłabym za tobą do tej godnej pożałowania chałupy – stwierdziła kobieta i zrobiła kilka kroków, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. – Wy, mężczyźni zawsze musicie być tacy irytująco uparci. Rozumiem potrzebę samotności, ale w taką pogodę nawet ty powinieneś ją zignorować, Gin.

- Daj mi spokój, zrzędliwa starucho. Zamiast mną powinnaś się zająć swoim podupadającym barem. Szogun mi świadkiem, że tego potrzebuje – prychnął Gintoki kierując swoje spojrzenie na wszystko, co w żadnym, nawet najmniejszym stopniu, nie przypominało podstarzałej, wkurzonej właścicielki nieźle prosperującego przybytku w samym centrum Kabuto.

- Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, jak bardzo w tej chwili mam ochotę wydrapać ci te twoje rybie oczka, niewdzięczny draniu – warknęła Otose odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc przed zniszczoną chatę. – Wstawaj. Wychodzimy z tego pustkowia. Jeżeli miałeś zamiar zostać pustelnikiem, mogłeś mnie uprzedzić zanim wynająłeś moje mieszkanie. Nadal czekam na czynsz z zeszłego miesiąca…

I w ten oto sposób delikatny, prawie niewidoczny, blask powrócił do brązowych oczu. Życie.

- Tak, tak. Czynsz. Już mówiłem, że go zapłacę. Kiedyś… - Sakata podniósł się z podłogi szybkim, wyćwiczonym ruchem i począł metodycznie otrzepywać swoje białe kimono z nagromadzonego kurzu. – Ale ty tylko narzekasz i narzekasz. Któregoś dnia całkowicie wyłysiejesz od tego narzekania, nie żartuję. Czytałem w gazecie, że to możliwe.

- W gazecie? Chyba w poradniku na wypadanie włosów. Czyżby trwała ondulacja przestała cię zadowalać?

Obydwoje stanęli w intensywnym deszczu. Widoczność ograniczała się do niewyraźnych zarysów najbliższych kształtów, na przykład własnych stóp, wiatr tańcował wściekle po każdym możliwym zakamarku, chlastając ich po twarzy nieprzerwanie i niestrudzenie. Nie minęła chwila, a już byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki i próbowali powstrzymać łzy bólu cisnące im się do oczu. W oddali słyszeli monstrualne grzmoty sztormu, a dookoła błyskawice migały w przerażającym tempie.

- Więc… Jak ty się tu właściwie dostałaś? – spytał Gin rzucając Otose poważne spojrzenie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się nieodgadniony wyraz. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła ciężko.

- Parasol.

* * *

Zawsze był sam. Siedząc samotnie przy barze pił sake i spoglądał tępo w przestrzeń. Porzucony. Większość gości omijała go wzrokiem, nie chcąc oglądać tego obrazu nędzy. Już na początku dostrzegli, że tam siedzi człowiek odarty ze wszystkiego. Oni, którzy nadal posiadali ważne dla siebie rzeczy i cenili je ponad wszystko, nie mieli prawa oceniać tego mężczyzny. Litość nic by tu nie pomogła, ale wręcz pogorszyła sprawę. Dlatego postanowili go ignorować i współczuć mu z daleka. Niedobitki pozostałe z przegranej wojny z Amanto nie miały łatwego życia. Pogodzenie się ze stratą kraju i przyjaciół to jeden cios, ale konieczność współegzystowania razem z własnymi wrogami była niczym bolesne dźgnięcie w plecy. Wielu wykrwawiło się na śmierć, ale niektórzy przetrwali i próbowali żyć dalej. Więdnące kwiaty na szkarłatnym polu walki. Mimo że regularnie deptane i ignorowane, nadal istniały. Samotne. Trzask butelki stawianej na blacie przyciągnął uwagę Otose.

- Już wychodzisz? – zapytała, zawzięcie wycierając kieliszek zakurzoną szmatką. Ten nowo kupiony komplet kubków i szklanek był całkowicie bezużyteczny, bród kleił się do niego jak do sierści bezdomnego psa…

- Taa. Mam dość – odparł Gin, równie zawzięcie drapiąc się po głowie.

Wstał ociężale z wysokiego krzesła, na którym siedział i podjął próbę utrzymania czegoś przypominającego chybotliwą równowagę, którą popisać mógł się chyba tylko całkowicie wstawiony jegomość ze srebrną czupryną, w skrócie Sakata Gintoki.

- Kiedy masz zamiar zapłacić za zeszłe dwa miesiące? – Otose spojrzała na niego z irytacją, a następnie to samo spojrzenie rzuciła hałasującym klientom przy pobliskim stoliku. W rekordowym tempie nastała cisza. – Jeżeli masz pieniądze na upijanie się dzień po dniu, to powinieneś zaoszczędzić trochę na spłatę rachunków, nie sądzisz?

Jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony srebrnowłosego było zmęczone westchnienie.

- Mówiłem, że zapłacę, stara babo. Poczekaj jeszcze kilka dni. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył martwienia kobiety drobnostkami, Otose – zakomunikował na pożegnanie i zniknął w cieniu spokojnej nocy. Nie mówiąc, gdzie zmierza lub co myśli. Jak zawsze.

- Głuptas. Jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz mnie martwić, przestań robić to, co robisz. Samotność jeszcze nikogo nie uczyniła szczęśliwym…

Stawiając krok za krokiem nie widział swojego celu. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd pójść, ale wiedział jedno. Nie zostanie w barze pełnym pijanych mężczyzn zawiedzionych życiem, nie pójdzie też do pustego, ciemnego mieszkania nad wspomnianym przybytkiem. Wszystko w porządku – tymi słowami starał się oszukać zarówno siebie, jak i zrzędliwą staruchę, która bez zastanowienia przygarnęła go pod swoje skrzydła i stała się dla niego czymś na kształt matki. Nie zasługiwał na to. Człowiek, który patrzył na śmierć przyjaciół i nic z tym nie zrobił nie zasługiwał na żaden z tych darów. Człowiek, który pozwolił umrzeć najważniejszym osobom w swoim życiu powinien zniknąć ze świata tak jak oni. Shoujou-sensei, Katsura oraz wielu innych, których aż strach wymieniać. Liczba jest przeogromna, a winowajca tylko jeden. Nie pamiętał ostatniej dobrze przespanej nocy, nie pamiętał odgłosu własnego śmiechu. Żył sam. Mieszkał sam. Był sam. Prawdopodobnie bał się bliskości innych, bał się tego, że znowu ich straci. Niektórzy nazwaliby to pokutą za własne grzechy. Gin tak nie myślał. Była to naturalna kolej rzeczy, konieczność, z którą musiał się zmierzyć. Strach. Depresja. Kara. Nie zaprzyjaźni się z nikim. Na zawsze pozostanie samotnym przybłędą z baru Otose. Kara za grzechy przeszłości – tak, ale nie pokuta. Nigdy nie zostanie mu wybaczone, ponieważ sam nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Dlatego później wróci do swojego pustego mieszkania, położy się w chłodnym łóżku i spróbuje przetrwać kolejną noc koszmarów. Jak zawsze.

Jego uwagę zwrócił cichy szept niesiony przez wiatr. Słyszał ćwierkanie ptaków, szum drzew, miauczenie kota i wiele innych zwykłych odgłosów nocy, ale jego imię wypowiadane w tej kaskadzie dźwięków na pewno nie było rzeczą normalną. W ogóle. Może to tylko jego wyobraźnia? Możliwe, że tak bardzo zatracił się w ponurych myślach o martwych przyjaciołach, że zaczął słyszeć ich nieistniejące już głosy.

- Gintoki.

Znowu. Tyle że tym razem dużo wyraźniej i głośniej. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę, z której dobiegał złudnie znajomy głos. Prawa dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do biodra w poszukiwaniu znajomej rękojeści, ale nigdy się na niej nie zacisnęła. Zarówno ręka, jak i reszta ciała zamarły w bezruchu. To niemożliwe. Kategorycznie, bezapelacyjnie i definitywnie niemożliwe. Te włosy, oczy, usta, twarz. Nie. Nigdy w to nie uwierzy. Osoba, która przed nim stała, była martwa. Dlaczego jego umysł musi tworzyć obrazy, które nie tylko utrudniają mu panowanie nad własnymi emocjami, ale wywołują również beznadziejną iskierkę nadziei? Dlaczego bicie jego serca gwałtownie przyspieszyło, kolana nie potrafiły utrzymać ciężaru reszty ciała, a głos uwiązł w gardle?

- Gintoki? Dobrze się czujesz?

Zjawa uparcie nie chciała zniknąć. Mówiła Jego głosem, wyglądała zupełnie jak On, ale ta osoba była martwa, prawda? Widział na własne oczy jak miecz przebija to ciało, jak krew płynie strumieniami. Nikt nie mógł przeżyć takiego ciosu. Dlaczego więc ten „nikt" stał tuż przed nim?

- Niemożliwe... – Gin ledwie rozpoznał swój głos. Ten cichy i cienki dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego płuc, był zdecydowanie zbyt żałosny, aby należeć do niego. – T-ty nie żyjesz… Jestem p-pewny…Jak?

- Jakim cudem stoję tu przed tobą? Sam nie jestem do końca pewien. Ale od kiedy byłem w stanie wyjść na zewnątrz, jedyne co robiłem, to szukałem ciebie. I nareszcie znalazłem. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, ale uśmiech zaraz zastąpiło zaniepokojenie. Srebrnowłosy upadł niemo na mokry chodnik, a jego twarz zamarła w wyrazie niedowierzania.

- Zu-ra… Zura, to naprawdę ty? Ty żyjesz? – wyjąkał Sakata i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że wilgoć na jego policzkach to tylko deszcz. Mimo że w normalnych okolicznościach czułby się zażenowany swoją słabością, aktualnie postanowił ją zignorować. Nie potrafił inaczej, czując to cudowne ciepło emitujące z ramion drugiego mężczyzny. Czując jego charakterystyczny zapach i gładką powierzchnię czarnych włosów, był pewny, że nie oszalał. Nie wiedział jak, ale Katsura przeżył. Jego przyjaciel żył. Już nie był sam. Słowa nie potrafią opisać intensywności ulgi i uczucia, które poczuł. Pomimo że nie zdołał zrozumieć, dlaczego Kotarou siedzi teraz u jego boku, przyciska do swojej ciepłej piersi i szepcze uspokajająco do ucha. Cały i zdrowy. W momencie, w którym Gin usłyszał mocne bicie jego serca, poczuł, że ma szansę na dalsze, stosunkowo normalne życie. Nie stracił jeszcze wszystkiego…

Otose będzie szczęśliwa.

* * *

Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że mu się udało. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że nareszcie go znalazł. Chciał poczuć jego zapach, dotknąć jego twarzy, włosów. Katsura chciał wielu rzeczy, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć łez mężczyzny, który stał się dla niego jedyną ostoją spokoju na tym pochmurnym świecie. Początkowo nie wiedział co zrobić. Po prostu patrzył, jak policzki jego przyjaciela stają się coraz wilgotniejsze, a on sam nie potrafił odgonić nieznośnego poczucia winy. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że depresja Sakaty może sięgnąć takiego stanu. Owszem, spodziewał się, że Gin będzie przygnębiony, może nawet załamany, ale nie podejrzewał, że będzie on płakać, leżąc na brudnym chodniku. Był on przecież Białym Demonem. Bohaterem wojennym, wcielonym diabłem, który zabijał przeciwników jednym machnięciem miecza. Niestety to, co według wszystkich norm powinno być niemożliwe, rozwijało się właśnie przed jego oczami. Kiedy zobaczył, że niewiele brakuje, aby mężczyzna całkowicie upadł na deptak, delikatnie owinął go swoimi ramionami i przytulił niezgrabnie. Pomimo oczywistej niezręczności sytuacji, srebrnowłosy żarliwie zacisnął swoje pięści na yukacie Katsury i ani myślał puścić.

- Naprawdę przeżyłeś… - powiedział cicho Gintoki, nieskutecznie próbując ukryć swój własny, rozpaczliwy stan. – Jak?… Sam widziałem, jak… - Przełknął ciężko ślinę i zamilkł gwałtownie, nie będąc w stanie wymamrotać nic więcej.

- Obudziłem się w domu starego Saigou. Z tego, co czasami przypadkowo przebąknął, dowiedziałem się, że znaleźli mnie półmartwego pod ruinami naszej szkoły. – Ból w jego głosie był wyjątkowo dobrze ukryty, ale Gin i tak go dostrzegł. Ten sam smutek słyszał codziennie u siebie samego. – Ty i Takasugi przedostaliście się dalej, odpierając wrogów. Ja zostałem. Ostrze trafiło mnie w okolicach obojczyka, ale jakoś udało mi się przeżyć. To wszystko co wiem.

Jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostał, było mocniejsze zaciśnięcie pięści na materiale jego yukaty i prawie niewyczuwalne drżenie ramion srebrnowłosego. Nie wiedział co myśleć. To on był przyczyną fatalnego stanu Gintokiego. Gdyby tylko wiedział wcześniej… Cholerny Saigou i te jego tajemnice. Co więcej, coś pozostawało nie tak. Alarmująca myśl, która nie mogła być prawdą, ale prawdopodobieństwem niemniej jednak.

- Gdzie jest Shinsuke? Dlaczego jesteś sam? – zapytał Katsura, nie wiedząc, czy czuć zaniepokojenie, czy może wściekłość na fioletowowłosego mężczyznę.

- Shinsuke… On… Odszedł. – odparł Sakata zyskawszy odrobinę kontroli nad własnym głosem i emocjami, ale nadal nie puszczając, ani cienkiego materiału, ani samego Zury. – Powiedział, że chce się zemścić. Za mistrza, za wszystkich, którzy zginęli. On… - Zmagał się z tymi słowami, nie chciał ich wypowiedzieć. Nigdy nie zapomni koloru krwi spływającej po twarzy Takasugiego. Gdyby tylko pojawił się odrobinę wcześniej, gdyby tylko postarał się bardziej... – Shin stracił oko. Wydaje mi się, że minie trochę czasu zanim znów wróci do dawnej formy.

Kotarou spojrzał na niego badawczo. Ten kretyn zawsze próbował winić się za wszystkie niepowodzenia lub krzywdy, przez które przechodzili jego przyjaciele. Kompletny idiota. Sam Katsura był wściekły na Shinsuke. Przeklętego drania, który ucieka w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Na szczęście Gintoki nadal miał niego. Chwycił mocniej za szczupłe ramiona, które tak kurczowo ściskały jego kimono. Kiedy spojrzał w ciemne oczy wypełnione łzami, poczuł przykry ucisk w okolicach żołądka. Sam nie był lepszy od srebrnowłosego. Poczucie winy również pełniło stałą rolę w jego codziennej rutynie. Chciał przeprosić, chciał błagać o przebaczenie. Sam nie wiedział za co dokładnie, ale potrzeba była nie do zniesienia. Szkoda tylko, że jego usta nie chciały współpracować z myślami i odmawiały wypowiedzenia tego jednego słowa. Możliwe, że brała w tym udział pycha, ale na pewno była to głupota. W momencie takim jak ten, wartości na miarę samurajskiej dumy były niczym. Szczególnie, że naprawdę żałował. Jego serce autentycznie kruszyło się na coraz mniejsze kawałki, kiedy spoglądał na srebrnowłosego – prawdopodobnie jedynego przyjaciela, który mu pozostał.

- Wstawaj. Chodźmy do jakiegoś ciepłego miejsca, gdzie będziemy mieli trochę czasu na spokojną rozmowę. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. – Cały drżysz. Chyba nie chcesz się pochorować i wyglądać jak Tatsuma, kiedy wypił cały tajny składzik sake od Shoujou-sensei, co? Cały czerwony i napuchnięty.

Sakata prychnął cicho z rozbawieniem. Odrobina życia powróciła do jego pustych oczu, dzięki czemu przypominał starego Gina odrobinę bardziej.

- Taa. Masz rację. Chodźmy do mnie. Mieszkam sam, więc będziesz mógł przenocować. Wydaje mi się, że mam zapasową tatami w składziku. – Wstał chybotliwie z brudnego bruku, na którym klęczał i niepewnie puścił, nieźle już wymiętoloną, yukatę czarnowłosego. Przez całą drogę do baru Otose unikał jego wzroku i starał się ukryć własne zażenowanie. Katsura był szczęśliwy, że sytuacja wygląda trochę lepiej, ale wiedział też, że nic nie jest takie proste. Szczególnie, że w umysłach obydwu mężczyzn powtarzało się tylko jedno słowo.

Przepraszam.


End file.
